Heretofore, polyurethanes were often used as sealants. However, they inherently had high viscosity making mixing and dispensing difficult. In environments where moisture was present or which contained hygroscopic components, stability problems were incurred using polyurethanes with respect to obtaining a cured sealant of adequate physical properties. They also suffer from large volatile organic emissions to the environment due to organic solvents and low molecular weight volatile reactants.